Namikaze no Unmei
by FI.King Arslan
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang remaja yang menginginkan 'kehidupan normal' seperti remaja pada umumnya. Ia sudah muak dengan pekerjaannya yang menjadi agen dari organisasi rahasia. Pada awalnya Naruto menikmati kehidupan barunya, namun ternyata Naruto harus mengatasi masa lalu teman-temannya. Dan disitulah pertualangan Naruto dimulai...
1. Chapter 1

"Jangan bercanda, siapa kau sebenarnya?! Jangan-jangan teroris, hah?!"

Uchiha Fugaku, kepala kepolisian yang marah karena remaja yang ada di depannya itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, seorang pelajar"

Remaja bersurai pirang dengan perawakan tinggi tegap, berkulit Tan, memiliki wajah tegas dengan guratan dipipi mirip kumis kucing.

Mata blue sapphire yang datar memandang wajah marah dari Fugaku.

"Huh, baiklah bocah kau boleh pergi"

Ucapan akhir Fugaku karena entah mengapa terasa sulit mengintrogasi bocah remaja ini, padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menatap kepala kepolisian dengan tatapan seperti itu.

•••

Setelah keluar dari kantor polisi, Naruto berjalan santai ke sekolahan dengan membawa tas besar seperti tas orang camping, namun jauh lebih besar dan terlihat berat.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang bertuliskan Kuoh Gakuen. Naruto memandang sejenak bentuk bangunan sekolah tersebut.

Klasik namun elegan, itulah kesan pertama yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Sekolah kah, mungkin dengan ini hidupku akan berubah"

Naruto bergumam dengan pelan, hal yang selama ini ia inginkan hanyalah hidup normal seperti remaja yang lainnya.

**Ruang kepala sekolah**

"Namikaze Naruto, beralamat di Distrik Ohsato, Prefektur Yamanashi.

Tidak punya orang tua, adik, maupun saudara karena semuanya sudah meninggal, ya?"

Serafall shitori, Kepala Sekolah, membaca biodata naruto. Pemilik Oppai Oversize dengan tubuh loli dengan tingkah anak kecil kecuali saat acara formal itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari biodata, memandang naruto sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

"Hah, baiklah naru-tan, kamu berada di kelas 2-B"

Ucapan kepala sekolah dengan nada childish hanya diberi anggukan oleh Naruto pertanda mengerti.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan, naru-tan."

Ucapan Naruto disahut cepat oleh serafall. ia terdiam sejenak, mungkin pertanyaan yang ada dihatinya ingin segera ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Yang pertama, mengapa lingkungan sekolah terlihat begitu sepi?"

Hemm, pertanyaan normal dari orang yang belum pernah sekolah.

"Tentu karena ini masih terlalu pagi naru-tan, sekolah dimulai pada jam 8"

"Lalu yang kedua, dimana aku akan tinggal?"

Dengan antusias serafall berkata. "Kamu boleh tinggal di rumahku naru-tan"

Naruto memandang serafall facepalm. Serafall yang dipandang cukup lama terlihat gugup dan cengengesan.

"Ehehe, sebenarnya ada asrama untuk murid yang memiliki rumah cukup jauh dari sekolahan"

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, naruto terdiam cukup lama, hal itu membuat serafall menjadi sedikit was-was, karena pandangan Naruto mengingatkannya akan kejadian 3 Minggu yang lalu. Tak lama kemudian Naruto bertanya lagi...

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir, apa tempat ini benar-benar sekolah normal?"

Pertanyaan yang terlihat aneh, namun hal itu akan berbeda jika kamu mengalami kejadian yang pernah dialami Naruto.

"Tentu, dan kamu mulai masuk besok, naru-tan."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ke asrama."

"Ha'i, Ooh hati-hati di asrama naru-tan, karena hanya kamu murid laki-laki di asrama itu"

Ucapan dari kepala sekolah entah mengapa ada maksud tersembunyi, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan datar oleh naruto.

"Aku mengerti"

**Change scene**

Asrama di sekolah dibagi seperti rumah yang berjejeran dan bertingkat tiga.

Setiap rumah, biasanya dihuni oleh lima sampai enam murid. Ohh ya, Kuoh gakuen sebenarnya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan, namun tahun ajaran ini, kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sekolah campuran. dan ternyata, masih belum ada murid laki-laki yang mau bersekolah di tempat ini, entah apa alasannya.

Dan sekarang, Naruto telah sampai ditempat asramanya, yang letaknya dekat dengan sekolahan. Naruto masuk dan yang terlihat adalah ruang tamu, ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar untuk murid yang berjejer, serta tangga yang ada di samping kanan ruang tamu.

Cukup lama Naruto mengobservasi asrama itu. Cukup elegan dan minimalis adalah hal yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto. Lalu, ada suara seorang gadis dari belakang, naruto menoleh...

"Ano, apakah kamu murid pindahan yang dijadwalkan datang hari ini? atau jangan-jangan kamu seorang pemerkosa?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda seperti kapas, mata emerlad, tubuh yang bisa dibilang cukup kecil, dan menggunakan pakaian maid bertanya kepada naruto. Naruto melihat tatapan polos dan penuh tanya itu, lalu berkata...

"Aku yakin kalau tidak akan ada orang yang langsung mengaku kalau dituduh sebagai pemerkosa."

"Ooh begitu, apakah kamu akan memulainya dariku?"

Naruto terdiam, apakah gadis ini polos atau bodoh?, "Aku adalah murid baru disini, bukan pemerkosa"

Anggukan dari gadis yang terlihat polos itu, membuat naruto tertarik. "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, seorang murid pindahan yang akan tinggal di asrama ini".

"Namikaze kah, ahh perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, murid dari Kouh Gakuen yang tinggal di asrama ini."

Jabat tangan dan perkenalan nama dilakukan sebagai tanda dari awal sebuah pertemanan.

"Aku memiliki satu pertanyaan untukmu, sakura. Boleh aku panggil begitu?"

"Ahh ha'i namikaze-kun, silahkan kalau mau bertanya"

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, Naruto bertanya. "Mengapa kau menggunakan pakaian maid, Sakura?"

"Ooh itu karena aku-..."

Penjelasan panjang dari sakura yang hanya didengarkan dengan baik oleh naruto tanpa menyela, dan berekspresi datar-_-.

"...-jadi karena itu, aku harus memakai seragam pelayan sesering mungkin."

Penjelasan sakura yang panjang berakhir dibarengi dengan senyuman. Naruto memandang wajah sakura agak lama, entah mengapa wajah itu terasa familiar baginya.

"Hmm, jadi begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang, terimakasih sakura."

•••

Di dalam kamar naruto, terlihat sebuah kamar yang minimalis, hanya ada kasur, meja belajar, kulkas, lemari, serta dapur yang menyatu dalam satu ruangan. "Sudah saatnya mandi untuk menyegarkan badan" gumam Naruto.

Di dalam kamar mandi, terlihat Naruto yang berendam di dalam air hangat, matanya menatap kosong atap kamar mandi, pikirannya jauh melayang, membayangkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

_"Hidup layaknya seorang murid normal, ya?" _Fikir Naruto.

**Keesokan harinya**

Keesokan paginya, tepat jam 5 pagi, naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang telanjang terlihat kekar dengan bekas luka-luka sayatan, tusukan, serta tembakan di tubuhnya yang sudah hampir tidak terlihat.

Membuka kulkas lalu meminum air secukupnya, lalu meneteskan obat tetes mata pada matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya.

**Naruto PoV**

Aku bangun pagi seperti biasanya, kemudian lari pagi seperti biasanya. Lalu sarapan seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak aku tinggal di pegunungan bersama Shisou.

Shisou pernah bilang. "Saat kecil, pelari tercepatlah yang paling populer. Saat SMP, tukang berkelahi lah yang paling populer. Setelah itu, si pintarlah yang paling populer di SMA."

Kesimpulannya, "Larilah dengan cepat, pukul sekeras mungkin, dan bacalah buku." Terkadang keras, terkadang lembut...

Ia memberi dorongan kuat yang membuat hatiku tenang. Sampai kelembutannya membuat otakku meleleh keluar dari telinga. Seperti itulah shisou ku.

Meski ukuran fisiknya terbilang besar, tapi ia wanita yang cerewet pada hal kecil apa pun.

Semenjak hari itu, aku sadar kalau diriku kurang bisa mengatasi wanita berfisik besar.

**End Naruto PoV**

Naruto selesai dengan lari paginya. Sekarang ia telah mandi untuk mempersiapkan segala hal yang biasanya dilakukan murid sekolah. Setelah semua selesai naruto bersiap untuk berangkat.

Saat naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, ia berpapasan dengan gadis berambut merah. Keduanya sempat saling bertatapan, lalu akhirnya gadis jatuh karena hilang keseimbangan.

BRUKK

"Ittetete..."

Suara kesakitan yang berasal dari gadis yang terjatuh karena ulahnya sendiri. Naruto memandang gadis itu, gadis yang memiliki rambut merah Semerah darah, iris mata dark green, dan memiliki tubuh yang berlebihan menurut Naruto.

Gadis yang merasa ditatap cukup lama mendongak, dan ia dapat melihat mata blue sapphire yang menatap datar dirinya. Merasa kalau dia tidak pernah melihat murid itu, mungkin dia adalah murid pindahan, bagitulah pemikiran gadis itu.

"Etto, kamu siapa?"

Pertanyaan terlintas dari bibir manis gadis itu. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, terdengar suara orang berlari yang datang dari tangga yang menghubungkan lantai atas.

Dan setelah orang itu turun, yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis loli berambut putih sebahu yang terlihat berantakan. Gadis loli itu melewati gadis berambut merah yang masih belum pindah dari posisi jatuhnya tadi.

Gadis loli itu melompat ke sofa ruang tamu, berposisi menelungkup sambil memegangi atas kepalanya.

"Berhenti kamu, gadis bandel" gadis berambut merah itu langsung berdiri dan ikut melompat ke sofa dan duduk di atas tubuh Loli itu.

Gadis loli itu terlihat meronta-ronta, "Ittai, jangan terlalu kasar padaku, dong!" ucapan gadis Loli itu.

Gadis yang ada diatas itu menghiraukan uacapan Loli itu dan masih ingin menuntaskan tugasnya, yaitu menata rambut gadis yang ada dibawahnya. "Bisa tidak, jangan bicara terus?!" Ucap kesal gadis yang masih berusaha menata rambut itu.

Naruto memandang kedua gadis itu, permainan macam apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua gadis yang baru saja ia lihat itu. Karena penasaran, Naruto mendekat ke sofa tempat kedua gadis itu.

Naruto bertanya, "permainan macam apa ini?". Kedua gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan kearah naruto. Gadis berambut merah menyahut "Oh, kamu murid yang baru pindah itu, ya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto malah ditanya balik oleh gadis itu. sebenarnya Naruto agak kesal, namun Naruto menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu"Ya, Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal."

Naruto menjawab sambil mengulurkan tangan. Gadis itu nampak terkejut dengan nama Naruto, namun itu hanya sebentar. Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan naruto, lalu Naruto menariknya untuk membuat gadis itu berdiri.

Setelah gadis itu berdiri, Naruto melepaskan tangannya, gadis itu berkata " Ah, maaf. Etto, Namikaze Naruto-kun? Aku Rias Gremory. Salam kenal, naruto-kun."

Setelah Rias memperkenalkan diri, ia menoleh ke arah gadis Loli dibelakangnya. "Hei Koneko, cepat perkenalkan dirimu."

Gadis yang dipanggil koneksi itu terlihat malu dan bersembunyi di belakang Rias. Melirik Naruto yang menatap dirinya, dengan malu-malu ia memperkenalkan dirinya " Namaku Koneko, Tojou Koneko."

Naruto agak membungkuk untuk menyetarakan dirinya dengan Koneko, "Ohh jadi namamu Koneko. Salam kenal, ya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Melihat Koneko yang malu-malu, Rias berkata "Hora Koneko, cepat salaman". "Kalau kamu tidak mau salaman, aku tak akan memberimu jajanan lagi."

Perkataan dari Rias membuat Koneko menurut. Dengan cepat, Koneko mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

Dengan ragu Koneko berkata "Salam kenal". "Apa ada hal lain yang mau kamu tanyakan?" Ucap Rias kepada Koneko.

"Apa hewan favoritmu?", Koneko bertanya.

Naruto menjawab, " Hmm mungkin anjing". "Tapi, kenapa soal hewan?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Hee, kamu bertanya balik setelah kamu menjawabnya, ya?" Tanya Rias.

Naruto dengan cepat menjawab " Tidak bisa menjawab hanya karena ragu-ragu, bukanlah kebiasaan ku".

"Oh, keren!" Rias menyahut disertai tawa merdu.

"Kau mengejekku, ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak kok".

"Lalu, kenapa kau tertawa?".

"Kenapa yaa?".

•••

Didalam lorong sekolah, Naruto berjalan santai ke arah kelasnya. Dia berhenti lalu melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Aku berangkat terlalu pagi, ya"

Gumam Naruto setelah melihat jam. Ia memandang keluar jendela, menatap langit yang cerah. Dan ia mendengar suara orang yang seperti mencoba membenarkan suaranya.

Karena penasaran, Naruto mendatangi arah sumber suara yang sepertinya datang dari dalam kelasnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, Naruto melihat kedalam dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut twintail berwarna coklat terang, dengan mata violet, dengan tubuh proporsional. Naruto hanya diam dan mengamati gadis itu.

Sedangkan disisi lain, gadis yang bernama Irina Shidou itu terlihat sedang melatih suaranya agar terdengar pas untuknya.

"Yoshh, pemanasan selesai, selanjutnya...

Apa... Kamu tidak mau menuruti perintahku?" Irina sedang mencoba suara seperti gadis tsundere yang suka memerintah.

"Ooh, yang barusan itu terlihat bagus", ucap senang Irina setelah ia mencoba. " Nah selanjutnya... "

Belum sempat Irina melanjutkan, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Naruto. Dan Naruto berkata " Disini klub drama, ya?"

Suara pintu yang dibuka cepat dan ucapan dari Naruto sudah cukup untuk membuat gadis itu kaget.

Irina yang kaget dengan cepat mundur kebelakang dan menabrak bangku hingga bergeser.

"Si-siapa, ya?" Irina bertanya dengan nada gugup. "Eh bukan, siapa kamu?!"

Irina membenarkan perkataannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto. Naruto yang ditunjuk-tunjuk berjalan mendekat kearah gadis itu, hingga naruto merasa sudah dekat, ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, hari ini aku resmi pindah kesini".

"Pin-pindahan? Ke sekolah ini?"

"Ya, dan apa kau sedang melatih aktingmu?.

"Eh? Aku tidak sedang akting, kok! Aku memang begini. Makanya, kamu tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan! Eh bukan, tapi kamu harus sungkan!"

Irina berbicara dengan tingkah yang agak gugup. Setelah Naruto mendengar pernyataan Irina, dia berkata "jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?".

Irina berbalik lalu bergumam sembil memegang kedua pipinya. "Jangan panik, jangan panik... Dia itu murid pindahan, makanya kesan pertama sangatlah penting!"

Setelah selesai bergumam, Irina berbalik menghadap Naruto, Lalu berkata " namaku Irina Shidou, aku melakukan tugas semacam ketua kelas di sini. Makanya kalau ada masalah, kamu boleh minta saran dariku".

"Tugas semacam ketua kelas itu apa?"

"Eh Y-yah, maksudnya ada ketua kelas lain. Hei jangan ngotot terus pada masalah beginian!"

"Benar juga, aku paham"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Irina agak terkejut. "Oh, kamu orangnya gampang paham ya?" Ucap Irina, lalu melanjutkan "Terus, apa kamu punya selera humor?" Tanya Irina.

Naruto menjawab "Bisa dibilang, aku tidak terlalu suka bercanda". Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Irina menghela nafas lalu bergumam...

"Untungnya aku bertanya... "

Setelah itu Irina berkata, "Kalau begitu, kamu akan kuberikan hak untuk khusus untuk memanggil nama panggilanku, biasanya harus selalu pakai sapaan Irina-sama, tapi kamu pengecualian".

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Irina, dan itu membuat Irina merasa agak gugup dan kesal. Kalau ia berbalik dan bergumam sambil memegang kepalanya...

"Duuh... Apa aku bilang sesuatu yang salah? Tapi harusnya sudah sesuai dengan contohnya... Ah terserahlah, sudah terlanjur...!".

Dengan cepat Irina berbalik dan bicara agak keras, "Biar aku ulangi bagian yang tadi... "

Perkataan Irina dipotong oleh Naruto, "Aku boleh memanggilmu Irina, kan?". Irina terdiam lalu berbicara agak tergagap "Be-benar, begitu juga boleh".

Setelah itu Irina mengambil sejenis obat yang diambil dari tas kecil berwarna merah muda yang berada di pinggangnya, lalu memakannya.

Melihat itu, Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang dimakan Irina "apa yang kau makan itu?". Pertanyaan Naruto dijawab dengan gugup oleh Irina...

"I-Ini cuma permen, masalah buatmu?".

"Aku cuma bertanya karena kau makan tepat di hadapanku".

"U-urusai, bukan berarti aku mau pamer sama kamu, ya! Huh"

Ucapan dari Irina sambil mengalihkan pandangan kesamping disertai dengusan. Lalu Irina teringat sesuatu, "Ohh bagian terakhir tadi sempurna!" Ucap Irina senang.

"Kayaknya aku memang punya bakat lebih dalam hal ini!" Ucapan terakhir ini membuat Naruto tertarik, dan dengan pengamatan yang dia lakukan, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa...

"Apa kau ini sedang bertingkah seperti orang yang biasa disebut "tsundere"?".

Ucapan frontal dari Naruto sukses membuat Irina terkejut dan tanpa sadar mundur kebelakang dengan cepat hingga menabrak semua bangku yang ada di belakangnya hingga jatuh.

Irina berhenti tepat de sebelah bangku paling belakang, lalu berkata "Bukan! Memang begitu niatnya, tapi aslinya tidak begitu! Kenapa kamu asal bicara begitu!".

Kesimpulan Naruto tepat sasaran, seorang gadis yang ingin memiliki sifat tsundere huh...

"Begitu ya, jadi kau bertingkah tsundere untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki?"

Irina menjadi salah tingkah ketika mendengar ucapan dari Naruto yang terlihat tepat sasaran. Dengan pelan Naruto mendekati Irina yang ada di samping bangku belakang itu sambil menyimpulkan...

"Tapi, aku masih gagal paham kenapa harus menyemir rambutmu?"

"I-Ini rambut asliku, tahu!" Ucapan Irina menyangkal perkataan Naruto, namun Naruto telah mengetahui bahwa rambut itu terlihat dicat.

Setelah Naruto merasa cukup dekat dengan Irina, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berkata...

"Bohong, rambut coklat asli warnanya lebih alami. Lain kali, aku akan undang ahli pewarna rambut dari Amerika".

Irina merasa kesal, wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan amarah. Namun ucapan yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, bahwa rambutnya yang dulu berwarna hitam telah ia cat.

Melihat raut wajah Irina, Naruto kembali memojokkan gadis tersebut...

"Terus, coba jawab pertanyaanku tadi, kenapa kau menyemir rambutmu?".

Naruto berkata sambil memegang rambut bagian kanan Irina. Irina yang tidak siap dengan tindakan Naruto memekik pelan karena terkejut. Naruto memilin rambut Irina yang dikepang itu, lalu berkata...

"Gaya rambut ini juga jarang kulihat, dan... "

Ucapan Naruto dengan cepat dipotong oleh Irina. "A-Apa boleh buat, penampilannya memang harus begini!". Ucapan Irina sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto karena cukup dekat dengan dirinya.

Irina memegang kedua rambut yang ia kepang, lalu berkata...

"Gadis tsundere itu punya kutukan".

"Kutukan?"

Irina melepas sepatunya, lalu menaiki meja yang ada disampingnya. Dan kemudian dia beraksi...

"Gadis tsundere itu harus memiliki rambut twintail! Paham?! Eh bukan, tapi cepatlah paham!".

Ucapan Irina disertai sebuah gaya yang menurut Naruto aneh. Saat Irina bergaya dengan indahnya di atas meja, angin bertiup dari jendela, menyingkap rok Irina yang berada tepat didepan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, ternyata punya sifat tsundere itu merepotkan, ya?". Naruto melanjutkan "Pokoknya, semoga kita bisa tambah akrab, Irina".

Ucapan Naruto disertai uluran tangan yang bertanda bahwa ia ingin menjabat tangan Irina untuk menandakan bahwa mereka berteman.

Tetapi, dengan cepat Irina menolak sambil melipat tangan den mengalihkan pandangan kesamping.

"Mana Sudi aku akrab denganmu!" Ucap Irina tusndere. "Kalau mau akrab, sendiri saja sana jangan ajak-ajak orang!", Tambah irina.

"Ya tanpa kau suruh pun, aku memang mau melakukannya."

"Eh? Dibagikan situ harusnya kamu bingung dan bertanya balik, baka!".

Ucapan penuh kekesalan dari Irina dengan menatap Naruto yang terlihat sedang menata bangku yang tadi ia tabrak. Naruto menoleh kearah Irina lalu berkata...

"Sifat tsundere itu memang merepotkan, ya?".

"Ahh dasar kau! Pulang aja sana!".

•••

Sudah banyak murid yang masuk kedalam kelas, dan ada juga murid yang baru datang, seperti contohnya...

"Selamat pagi semua". Ucap Sakura yang baru membuka pintu, dibelakangnya ada Rias dan Koneko.

"Selamat pagi.."

"Pagi..."

Ucapan Rian dan Koneko dengan semangat (Rias) dan datar (Koneko). Mereka bertiga masuk, lalu saat Sakura melihat Irina, ia tak lupa menyapa...

"Selamat pagi, Irina-sama".

Sapaan dari Sakura tentu membuat Irina kaget karena menggunakan embel-embel -sama. Dengan cepat Irina berlari kearah Sakura dan menutup mulutnya.

"Sakura, bukannya sudah disuruh buat berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?".

"Tapi, kamu bersikeras menyuruhku memanggilmu Irina-sama".

Ucapan Sakura yang kurang terdengar karena mulutnya masih dedekap oleh Irina. "Su-Sudah kubilang itu... Eng, cuma bercanda...", Ucapan Irina penuh kegugupan.

"Jahatnya ... Padahal kamu bilang harus, makanya aku lakukan ..." Ucap Sakura dengan berkaca-kaca, membuat Irina menjadi bingung dan salah tingkah.

"Jangan nangis, jangan nangis! Pokoknya, jangan sekarang! I-Ini perintah! Perintah! Paham?!".

Ucapan Irina salah tingkah dan dipenuhi rasa kebingungan melihat sakura yang siap menangis kapan saja.

"Ha'i, aku tidak akan menangis!" Ucapan sakura biasa seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. "Iya deh, iya ... Panggil aku sesukamu!" Ucapan pasrah Irina dengan wajah lesu, membuat Rias tertawa cekikikan.

"Ha'i, Irina-sama". Ucap sakura disertai senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Irina bejalan kembali ke bangkunya disertai wajah lesu. Ia pun duduk dengan kepala yang ditaruh dimeja. Melihat itu, Naruto menyahut...

"Kau baik-baik saja, Irina-sama?"

"Diam kau"

•••

Pelajaran telah dimulai, semua siswa telah berada di masing-masing bangkunya, kecuali satu orang yang terlihat absen hari ini.

"Apakah Himejima-san tidak masuk lagi hari ini?" Ucap guru yang mengajar bernama Rossweise.

"Bukannya dia sudah biasa telat? Belakangan ini dia sering begitu". Irina menjawab pertanyaa dari Rossweise-sensei. "Memang benar, belakangan ini dia cuma datang pas hampir sore", Rias menambah ucapan Irina.

Rossweise pun menghela nafas lalu memulai pelajaran...

•••

Hari mulai sore, banyak murid yang sudah pulang, entah mengapa hari ini terlihat tidak ada kegiatan ekstra. Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan, namun tokoh utama kita yang terlihat kembali ke kelas setelah ia berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat sekolah barunya.

Berjalan santai dengan pendanaan lurus ke depan. Untuk sekarang Naruto ingin menemui calon teman barunya dikelas.

Sedangkan disisi lain, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggul yang digerai indah. Duduk di bangku kelas sambil membaca buku pelajaran.

Gadis itu merasa ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kelas, namun ia menghiraukannya. Mungkin dia ingin mengambil barang yang ketinggalan dikelas. Begitulah pemikiran gadis itu.

Sekarang Naruto telah masuk kedalam kelas, dan dia melihat gadis yang duduk di bangku sambil membaca buku, gadis itu menghiraukan Naruto. Naruto pun menyapa...

"Yo. kau Akeno Himejima, kan?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, dia pun menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, mulai hari ini aku akan bersekolah disini. Makanya, aku juga akan menjadi teman sekelasmu".

Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah mendekati gadis bernama Akeno tersebut. "Pagi ini aku belum sempat menyapamu, aku dengar kamu cuma datang di sore hari ..."

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Akeno berdiri dan melangkah kebelakang menghiraukan Naruto yang sudah ada di dekatnya. Dengan cepat Naruto menghentikan langkah Akeno.

"Oi, aku cuma ingin berkenalan"

Saat Naruto hendak memegang tangan Akeno, dengan cepat Akeno berbalik dengan membawa pisau cutter berwarna pink yang sudah dia bawa dan ingin melukai Naruto

Namun dengan reflek yang baik, Naruto berhasil menghindari tebasan cutter itu dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Akeno.

Akeno terkejut karena tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto, padahal tadi gerakannya termasuk cepat.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan mengambil sesuatu. Ternyata pisau, ya? Biar kukatakan sekali lagi, apa kau Akeno Himejima?"

Setelah ucapan keluar dari mulut Naruto, mereka berdua masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama, dan Akeno pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto...

"Benar"

"Begitu ya, salam kenal"

•

•

•

•

•

**Chapter 1 End**

**Hello senpai, ini adalah fict pertamaku. Mungkin masih banyak typo dan bahasa yang kurang tepat. Namun aku telah mencoba yang terbaik.**

**Huhh akhirnya aku bisa(mau) menulis setelah 4 tahun menjadi silent reader. Yahh waktu yang cukup untuk bisa menjadi senior seperti senpai-senpai terkenal lainnya.**

**Memang dalam pengalaman membaca aku memiliki banyak inspirasi, namun dalam pengalaman menulis? Tulisanku gagal total dan ini adalah karya pertamaku yang berhasil aku selesaikan.**

**Dalam pemikiran aku memiliki ide yang banyak, namun kurangnya pengalaman membuatku tidak bisa menuangkan ide ku dalam bentuk penulisan yang baik. oleh karena itu, aku harap senpai mau memberi kritik/saran yang bisa membuatku berkembang.**

**Oke itu saja curhatan dari saya, Ohh ya, fict ini kubuat persis dengan alur cerita anime grisaia. Karena aku cukup menyukai anime itu dan yahh akhirnya aku membuatnya menjadi sebuah fict.**

**Cukup sekian senpai, semoga senpai bisa meresapi karyaku tanpa adanya kebingungan.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan, senpai..**

**Arslan Out~ Wohoo...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matahari telah muncul dari timur, menandakan bahwa pagi telah menjelang menggantikan malam yang sudah berpindah ke belahan bumi yang lain. Burung-burung berkicau merdu dan udara sejuk yang menyapa hidung untuk dinikmati setiap orang yang telah beraktifitas di pagi hari.

Seperti halnya Naruto saat ini, kehidupannya telah berubah. Ia sekarang bisa menikmati masa-masa remajanya dengan bersekolah seperti remaja yang lainnya.

Tetapi apakah normal jika saat kau melewati lorong untuk menuju ke kelas, malah disambut dengan seseorang yang berniat melukaimu atau bahkan membunuhmu? Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi pelaku itu adalah seorang gadis?

Mungkin jika Naruto memperkosa gadis itu lalu meninggalkannya setelah ia puas akan terdengar masuk akal jika gadis itu berniat membunuhnya. Namun jika dipikir-pikir, Naruto hanyalah ingin berteman dengan gadis itu. Walau dengan paksaan tentunya.

Dan kini insting Naruto telah siap memberitahu akan bahaya dari arah belakang.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang berlari terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

Den saat langkah kaki itu sudah dekat. Naruto dengan cepat menghindar ke kanan.

Di sisi lainnya, Akeno telah berlari kearah Naruto yang ada di depannya. Dia telah menyiapkan pisau cutter yang dipegang di tangan kanannya.

Dengan cepat Akeno memberi tebasan diagonal ke Naruto. Namun hal itu bisa diantisipasi oleh Naruto dengan gerakan yang simpel.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat gadis itu kaget, dan akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan walaupun Akeno masih bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terjatuh, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Naruto tajam...

"Kenapa kamu bisa menghindarinya?!"

Sebuah pertanyaan dan tatapan tajam diberikan kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, ia terlihat tenang...

"Karena waktu di sekelilingku berjalan setengah lebih lambat dari biasanya."

Tidak percaya? Tentu saja! Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Apa? Bo-Bohong!"

"Jelas saja bohong, mana mungkin itu bisa dilakukan"

Kesal? Itu pasti! Kau merasa kesal pada seseorang dan orang itu berbohong kepadamu, tentu saja itu membuat kesal.

"Beraninya kamu mempermainkanu! Takkan ku maafkan!"

Menyiapkan kembali pisaunya, bersiap untuk mebebas Naruto kembali. Namun hal itu terhenti saat Naruto berkata...

"Lalu, apa kau tidak merasa bersalah karena mencoba menusuk teman sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

"Hal itu belum terjadi, jadi aku tidak bersalah"

Apakah harus menunggu sebuah tagedi terlebih dahulu baru kau merasa bersalah? Orang macam apa itu? Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

_Sepertinya dalam aturan hukum perempuan ini tidak ada yang namanya "percobaan pembunuhan"_

Merasa terus diperhatikan, Akeno merasa risih. "Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa"

Akeno memasukkan kembali pisau itu, dan berbalik menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan kesal tentunya.

"Lihat saja nanti"

•••

"Padahal kamu batu saja pindah kesini, tapi langsung terlibat masalah, ya?"

Rias tak habis fikir dengan pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya ini. Entah itu kesialan atau apa, ada seorang gadis yang ingin melukaimu tanpa alasan yang jelas itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Naruto sekarang telah duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok belakang dekat jendela, dihadapannya ada rias yang sedang bertanya sambil menopang dagu, dan sakurang yang berdiri di samping kanan bangku Naruto.

"Aku tidak terluka, dan tidak juga merasa terganggu"

"Kamu terlalu cepat mendekatinya, naruto-kun. Apa kamu tidak merasa ada penghalang di sekitarnya saat mendekatinya?"

Rias menasehati Naruto dengan, err... Memijat-mijat kaki Naruto dengan kakinya, mencoba menggoda Naruto, mungkin.

"Mana kutahu". Ucap Naruto

"Suatu hari nanti, kelambananmu itu bisa membunuhmu, lo" Rias mengatakan hal itu dengan kaki yang masih memijat atau lebih tepatnya mengelus-elus kaki kanan Naruto dan jujur saja, itu membuat Naruto risih.

Hancur sudah kesabaran Naruto, ia sudah merasa sangat kesal kali ini, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan menaruh dimeja cukup keras dan menarik kakinya kearah belakang agar tidak bisa dijangkau oleh kaki Rias.

Merasa ada hal aneh di bawah, sakura dengan pelan memiringkan kepalanya sampai ia bisa melihat kaki Naruto dan rias, tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah kedua pasang kaki tersebut terlihat tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Setelah itu bel pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai.

•••

_"Bacalah buku ditempat yang terang" itulah salah satu dari ajaran Shisou._

Naruto kini sedang berada di taman sekolah. Ia duduk di kursi taman sambil membaca buku. Teriknya matahari tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto, namun lama kelamaan ia merasa kalau panas matahari kali ini cukup membuat keringatnya menetes.

Naruto mendengar ada suara dari belangan dan saat dia menoleh, ia melihat seorang gadis loli berambut putih yang sedang tidur terlentang di bawah pohon rindang dengan buah apel yang terlihat sudah dimakan satu gigitan.

Naruto berjongkok di samping gadis itu, mengamati setiap leku- maksudnya setiap gerak gerik gadis itu. Apakah gadis ini mengalami keracunan karena memakan buah apel seperti yang ada di film? Atau dia pingsan? Naruto terus mengobservasi tentang keadaan gadis itu namun ia mengetahui jawaban tersebut ketika angin berhembus.

"Begitu ya, ternyata disini tempat yang nyaman dan sejuk".

Naruto bergumam, ia menyadari bahwa tempat ini benar-benar bisa membuat orang tidur terlelap. Naruto menikmati angin dengan mata terpejam menghadap keatas. Lalu pandangannya kembali menatap gadis itu kembali, wajah yang terlihat polos, imut, dan damai. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terlihat di wajah Naruto.

"Dasar gadis aneh"

•••

Naruto kembali membaca buku sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon. Suara erangan yang imut terdengar di telinga Naruto, ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat gadis yang tertidur tadi.

Gadis itu bangun dan mengucek matanya dengan imut. Lalu ia berjalan sambil memakan kembali apelnya tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya.

Naruto terus melihat gadis itu, mengikuti dari belakang tanpa gadis itu sadari. Sedangkan gadis bernama Koneko itu terus berjalan mengelilingi taman dan berhenti di tepi sebuah kolam.

Koneko merogoh sakunya, mencari-cari benda yang setidaknya berguna untuk bisa dia gunakan.

"Ketemu!"

Koneko merasa senang karena telah menemukan benda yang dia inginkan, sebuah makanan ikan mungkin? Atau sebuah roti? Entahlah namun benda yang dibawa Koneko memiliki bungkus berwarna hijau dengan gambar udang.

Koneko dengan senang memberi makanan ikan-ikan yang ada di kolam. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya diam mengamati dengan tubuh bersender pada batang pohon.

_"Dia memberi makan ikan supaya gemuk?" fikir_ Naruto.

"Wah! Ada monster!"

Monster? Di dalam sebuah kolam ada monster? Apa Koneko sedang mengarang atau hanya bercanda? Monster macam apa yang ada di dalam sebuah kolam ikan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus terlintas di dalam pemikiran Naruto.

Dengan antusias Koneko mencari sebuah ranting kayu. setelah menemukannya dengan cepat ia kembali ke pinggir kolam dan mencoba mengambil "monster" yang dibilang Koneko tadi yang ternyata seekor lobster.

Koneko mencoba meraih lobster itu dengan ranting yang dia dapatkan. Namun hal itu belum cukup untuk bisa menggapai lobster yang berada di tengah kolam itu.

Melihat Koneko yang terlihat kesulitan, Naruto berinisiatif untuk membantu Koneko.

"Oii, jangan sampai jatuh ke kolam"

Perkataan frontal Naruto membuat kaget Koneko, dengan cepat Koneko menoleh kebelakang. Namun naas tangannya tergelincir.

Dengan sigap Naruto meraih kerah belakang Koneko agar tidak jatuh kedalam kolam. Naruto mengangkat Koneko seperti anak kucing yang sedang dibawa ibunya.

"Hem ringan juga, beratmu pasti tidak lebih dari 40 kilo"

"Turunkan aku ... "

Koneko merengek minta diturunkan, "Oh maaf", Naruto meminta maaf.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku" Koneko berterima kasih dengan nada yang agak parau? Mungkin efek dari bangun tidurnya tadi.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, aku cuma melakukan apa yang menurutku harus kulakukan".

Mendengar itu, Koneko mengangguk mengerti dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Namun Koneko berhenti di langkah keempatnya ketika Naruto memberhentikannya.

"Oi tunggu, kenapa kau mencoba menghindari ku?"

Ucapan Naruto membuat Koneko gugup, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Naruto melangkah mendekati Koneko lalu berjongkok sedikit untuk menyesuaikan dengan tinggi Koneko.

"Apa kau ingat namaku?" Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan apakah Koneko masih mengingat namanya.

"Namikaze Naruto, kan?"

"Benar, panggil saja aku Naruto"

Koneko memalingkan wajahnya, malu untuk melihat wajah Naruto lebih lama. "Aku malu memanggil dengan nama depanmu"

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu" Naruto mencoba menyakinkan Koneko bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik.

"Kalau begitu, ... Onii-chan!"

"Yah, boleh-boleh saja"

Setelah bisa menyakinkan Koneko, Naruto mengajari cara menangkap lobster, dan mengajarkan Koneko tentang sifat den kesukaan hewan lobster. Dan juga mengajari cara mengucapkan lobster agar tidak disalah artikan menjadi monster.

Tak terasa hari mulai sore, Naruto dan Koneko telah selesai dalam menangkap lobster. Koneko tidak sabar ingin memelihara lobster itu di aquarium miliknya. Tak lupa sebelum berpisah, Koneko berterima kasih kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih sudah mau main denganku hari ini. Monster ini ..., Maksudku lobster ini akan kubawa pulang!"

"Jangan lupa kasih makan, ya"

Naruto menasehati Koneko agar tidak lupa untuk memberi makan lobster itu.

"Ha'i, aku mengerti" Koneko berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto, namun baru empat langkah, Koneko berbalik lagi dan memberikan Naruto buah apel yang dari tadi Koneko pegang. Lalu setelah itu Koneko segera berlari pulang ke asrama dengan wajah ceria.

Naruto memandang sejenak buah apel itu, lalu tak lama kemudian memakannya. Naruto menyadari ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari atap sekolah, dan saat ia menoleh ke atap sekolah, ia melihat Akeno yang juga melihat dirinya dari atas.

Keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain, lalu tak lama Akeno memutuskan tatapan itu lalu pergi dari atap sekolah.

"Namikaze Naruto ... Aku tidak akan pernah mau menerima keberadaanmu".

•••

Hari telah berganti, di pagi ini seperti biasa Naruto berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya dan seperti kemarin, Akeno mencoba hal yang sama seperti kemarin dan lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari oleh Naruto.

Akeno terus menerus mencoba berulang-ulang untuk bisa sekedar menggores bagian tubuh Naruto, namun sayang Akeno lengah dan kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia jatuh dengan posisi, ehm... Nungging.

"Kyaa.. "

BRUKK

Putih, itulah yang dilihat Naruto dan empat gadis yang ada dibelakang Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias, Koneko, Irina, dan Sakura.

Akeno menyadari kalau posisi jatuhnya cukup memalukan dan dengan cepat ia membenarkan roknya agar menutupi bagian putih(celana dalam) miliknya.

Irina hampir kelepasan untuk tertawa, dan dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya. Namun itu disadari oleh Akeno dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam olehnya.

Ditatap dengan tajam seperti itu, Irina terlihat gugup dan mencoba melihat teman-temannya, tetapi yang dilihat adalah temanya berbicara berpasangan seperti Naruto yang berbicara dengan Sakura dan Rias yang berbicara dengan Akeno, hal itu membuat Irina panik dan bingung.

Akeno mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berlima, hal itu membuat Irina merasa lega karena dia tidak ingin dijadikan pelampiasan atas kegagalan Akeno melukai Naruto.

"Ho-Horror sekali, tatapan macam apa itu?"

Suara Irina membuat keempat remaja menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Akeno yang sudah pergi ke kelas.

"Aku yakin kamu bakal dapat pembalasan berdarah darinya, IrinaRina"

Perkataan dari Koneko membuat takut Irina, dan dengan cepat Irina berkata...

"Jangan bilang begitu dong, Koneko!"

Koneko hanya tersenyum cerah dan mengatakan, "Selamat menyaksikan"

"Jangan berkata begitu, baka" sungut Irina.

•••

Setelah pembelajaran selesai, kini Naruto berada di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan tentang hal yang terkait dengan gadis yang selama ini mencoba melukai(membunuh)nya.

"Aku yakin dia hanya takut karena ada seseorang yang mengusik wilayahnya. Sampai sekarang, hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa diterima olehnya"

Serafall mengatakan hal itu agar Naruto mengetahui sifat dari Akeno dan untuk menghindari dari adanya tindakan ceroboh dari Naruto dengan mencoba dekat dengan Akeno misalnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana aku mengatasi masalah ini?

Naruto ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya, ia tidak mau setiap pagi dihadiahi sebuah tebasan oleh gadis itu.

"Kamu harus cari tahu sendiri"

Serafall memang tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara agar bisa dekat dengan Akeno, maka dari itu pilihan yang tepat adalah mencari tahu sendiri.

"Jadi, apa kamu sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan sekolah normal?"

Serafall mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar tidak mengungkit masalah yang terjadi antara Naruto dengan Akeno.

"Belum, entah mengapa rasanya aku tidak bisa tenang seperti sedang menyamar menjadi seorang pelajar"

"Bagiku kamu malah terlihat menikmatinya"

Naruto mungkin menikmatinya, namun dia masih ragu dalam hal ini. "Aku memang menikmatinya, namun saat aku melihat bayangan diriku tersenyum di jendela, aku merasa seperti aku yang sekarang bukan diriku"

Naruto menatap seacngkir kopi yang sedari tadi ia pegang, dan melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cangkir yang berisi kopi itu.

"Aku yakin nantinya kamu akan terbiasa"

Serafall mencoba menyemangati Naruto agar Naruto tidak terpuruk kedalam masa lalu.

•••

Saat ini Naruto berada di pinggiran lapangan sekolahan, setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, Naruto berkeliling untuk sekedar melihat-lihat bentuk sekolah nya itu dan berhenti di pinggir lapangan sekolah.

Naruto memandang langit yang terlihat cerah, dengan awan putih yang bergerak mengikuti angin yang akan membawanya kemanapun hembusan angin pergi. Naruto masih berfikir tentang segala hal yang ada di dalam sekolah ini apakah bisa membuatnya berubah atau ada hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu.

Tiba-tiba sudah ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri di samping kirinya. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Koneko yang juga menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Naruto ingin mengetahui apa maksud dari Koneko yang sejak tadi berada disampingnya. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman imut oleh Koneko dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kok".

"Begitu ya"

Merasa Koneko tidak memiliki urusan dengannya, Naruto segera berbalik meninggalkan Koneko.

Koneko yang melihat Naruto pergi mengikutinya hingga sampai Naruto dan Koneko sampai di sebuah taman.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu siang mereka dengan mendengarkan sebuah cerita dari Naruto.

•••

Keesokan paginya, terlihat tiga remaja yang berjalan bersama-sama. Mereka adalah Naruto, Koneko, dan Rias.

Ketiga remaja itu berbincang bincang ringan, seperti...

"Sejak kapan kalian terlihat akrab?"

Rias memandang sedikit tidak percaya kepada Koneko dan Naruto yang terlihat akrab. Bukannya aneh tapi Koneko terkenal takut kepada orang yang baru saja ia temui, tetapi Naruto dalam beberapa hari saja bisa berteman dengan Koneko. Itu adalah sebuah rekor baru untuk Naruto.

"Yahh, semua terjadi begitu saja"

Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan Rias dengan enteng. "Pasti akan jauh lebih baik lagi kalau kamu bisa akrab dengan Akeno, naruto-kun" Rias menambahi.

"Meskipun begitu, dia masih menjaga jarak dariku" Naruto masih agak bingung dengan pemikiran Akeno.

Rias ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto, namun niatnya terhenti karena rias melihat seorang wanita kantoran berambut pirang di depan gerbang yang sedang bersendar pada kap mobil sport berwarna kuning dan melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto. Apakah dia kenalanmu?" Ucap Rias sambil menunjuk wanita pirang yang ada di depan gerbang sekolahan. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya facepalm.

"Haii"

Samar-samar terdengar suara dari wanita itu yang terlihat menyapa seseorang. "Aku tidak mengenalinya" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Rias.

"Haii Naruto!"

Rias yang mendengar perkataan dari wanita itu, dan rias merasa kalau wanita itu mengenali Naruto.

"Padahal dia memanggil namamu lo, Naruto-kun"

Rias tidak enak membiarkan seorang wanita yang terlihat memanggil manggil namun dikacangin. Maka dari itu rias berinisiatif untuk memberitahu Naruto lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan rias hanya menggumam pelan " Cihh dia itu... "

"Rias, temani Koneko dan masuklah duluan"

Naruto menyuruh rias untuk pergi bersama Koneko agar tidak terlibat dengan permasalahan yang mungkin akan merepotkanya.

Setelah rias dan koneko masuk ke dalam sekolahan, Naruto menghampiri wanita pirang yang berada di depan gerbang itu.

Naruto mendekati wanita pirang yang sedang bersendar di mobil sport berwarna kuning miliknya. Wanita itu menyapa Naruto...

"Hai! Sedang menikmati hidup sebagai seorang pelajar, ya?"

Wanita itu terlihat basa-basi mencoba menyapa Naruto "Begitulah. Lalu, untuk kau kesini?"

"Sikapmu itu selalu saja dingin, ya" wanita itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto malah mengomentari Naruto. Wanita itu mendekati naruto dan berbicara dengan menunjuk-nunjuk dada Naruto.

"Apa kamu betah menjalani hidup sebagai murid normal di sekolah normalmu ini?"

Setelah berbicara, wanita itu berbalik dan mendekati mobilnya kembali. "Untuk saat ini tidak ada masalah, kalaupun ada pasti karena kau yang seenaknya datang kesini", Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita pirang itu.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini aku pulang saja"

Wanita itu membuka pintu mobil dan dihadiahi wajah bingung Naruto. "Oi ada apa ini? Apa kau kesini cuma melihatku saja?"

"Bukankah begitu. Kalau soal pekerjaan, aku tinggal meneleponku saja"

Wanita itu ingin memasuki mobil namun niatnya terhenti saat ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah aku baru ingat! Di perjalanan kesini kamu melewati perbatasan dengan berjalan kaki, kan?"

Wanita itu terlihat kesal, "padahal aku sudah susah payah membelukanmu tiket kereta!"

Naruto yang mendengar keluhan dari wanita itu mendengus pelan, lalu berkata...

"Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku benci kereta, kan?"

"Tapi mana ada orang bodoh yang berjalan sejauh 200 kilometer cuma gara-gara hal itu?!"

Wanita itu terlihat sangat kesal, pasalnya sudah susah payah dibelikan tiket kereta, malah orang yang dibelikan tiket berjalan kaki sejauh ratusan kilometer hanya karena alasan membenci kereta? Wanita itu masih melanjutkan kekesalannya...

"Bahkan gara-gara itu kamu juga ditahan polisi! Dan akulah yang harus kena marah sama para pemimpin, tahu!"

Wanita itu telah mengeluarkan semua unek-unek nyaman hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Naruto, menyadari arti tatapan itu, wanita pirang dengan wajah kesal itu bisa mengartikan bahwa tatapan itu...

"Hei! Berhentilah menatapku sambil berfikir 'ya ampun, wanita ini merepotkan sekali!' "

"Kau ini esper, ya? Kenapa kau bisa tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Naruto takjub dengan perkiraan wanita itu yang tepat sasaran, sedangkan wanita itu merenggut kesal plus sebal. "Aku nangis loh nanti!"

"Jangan begitu, kuakui memang akulah yang salah jadi, maafkan aku Say"

Mendengar permintaan maaf dari Naruto, wanita itu mendengus senang, "Baguslah kalau kamu sadar. Ya sudah, nanti aku hubungi lagi"

Wanita itu akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan kencang meninggalkan Naruto.

Wanita yang memiliki nama asli Yasaka, dan sering dipanggil Say oleh Naruto dan Shisou nya. Memang Shisounya lah yang menamakan panggilan Yasaka menjadi Say, namun Naruto mengikuti apa yang biasanya dikatakan oleh Shisounya. Mungkin itu sebagai bukti bahwa Naruto begitu menghormati Shisounya.

•••

Setelah urusannya dengan Yasaka selesai, Naruto kembali ke kelasnya. Saat ia membuka pintu, dia dihadiahi tatapan menyelidik dari empat orang siswi yang terlihat cemburu? Entahlah mungkin mereka ingin mengetahui siap wanita yang ia temui di depan tadi.

Naruto melangkah ke kursinya dan dihadang oleh Rias dengan pandangan penuh selidik dan cemburu?, "Ne, siapa wanita berambut pirang tadi?"

Rias bertanya sambil menggoyangkan pipinya. Naruto memandang Rias, lalu memandangi gadis-gadis lain yang menjadi teman se asramanya satu persatu.

Setelah itu, Naruto hanya mengatakan "waliku, dan juga bos ditempat kerja sambilan ku" dengan nada tenang.

"Jadi kamu sudah bekerja ya? Tanya Rias.

Naruto berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya yang tadi sempat berhenti karena rias yang menghalangi jalan.

"Terus, apa pekerjaanmu?" Rias masih ingin mengetahui tentang semua hal yang berkaitan tentang Naruto. Naruto yang duduk menjawab pertanyaan Rias sekenanya...

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya secara singkat, intinya aku menyingkirkan 'sampah' , kemudian ditugaskan ke banyak tempat untuk 'bersih-bersih', sebut saja pekerjaan kotor".

Mendengar hal itu, rias masih penasaran dengan beberapa hal, iapun mendekati Naruto dan duduk di kursi yang ada didepan bangku Naruto yang terlihat kosong. "Jadi, wanita pirang tadi juga kerja bersih-bersih?" Tanya Rias.

"Benar, tapi tugasnya lebih ke memberikan perintah, dengan begitu tangannya tidak kotor. Sudah puas bertanya?" Jawab Naruto atas perkataan Rias tadi.

Rias masih ingin bertanya dan pertanyaan itu masih bersangkutan tentang wanita berambut pirang tadi. "Ne, masih ada hal penting yang belum kutanyakan. Soal hubunganmu dengan wanita itu, pastinya dia bukan pacarmu kan?"

Rias bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik seakan ingin mendengar sebuah jawaban yang baik. Seperti dia bukan pacarnya Naruto misalnya.

"Tentu saja bukan"

"Oh ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kamu lakukan sebelum pindah kesini?"

Rias penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan sebelum pindah ke sekolah ini. Naruto terdiam sebentar, mengamati setiap murid yang ada di kelas. Terlihat setidaknya empat orang yang ikut penasaran dengan pembicaraan ini. Merasa itu bukanlah masalah, Naruto menjawab...

"Sebelum pindah kesini, bagaimana yaa ..., Bisa dibilang aku menumpang"

"Menumpang?"

"Aku bukan dirawat oleh kerabatku, tapi dirawat oleh wanita baik hati yang lebih tua dariku"

Pernyataan Naruto memberikan banyak pertanyaan dibenak Rias. "Terus, orang itu wanita pirang barusan?"

Naruto menyanggah, "bukan, dia teman si wanita itu. Dia merawatku karena wanita yang satunya sudah meninggal"

Rias cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang terlihat tidak tahu terimakasih itu. "Kamu jahat banget ya ..."

"Dia mempekerjakan ku layaknya anjing sebagai ganti balas budiku padanya. Jadi, tidak ada alasan kata-kata ku harus dikritik"

Rias dibuat pusing oleh jawaban dari Naruto, rias mengusap jidatnya beberapa kali dengan tangan kirinya, "Ya sudahlah".

Rias mengakhiri percakapan itu, dan pergi ke bangkunya karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Sedangkan Naruto, dia memperhatikan Irina yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Rias.

Merasa diperhatikan, Irina salah tingkah, "A-Apa yang kaulihat?!".

"Barusan kau menguping, ya?"

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Irina mulai panik dan dengan cepat menyanggah Naruto dengan gaya tsundere...

"Bu-bukan berarti aku tertarik sama kamu, ya! Ja-jangan buat aku dengar cerita anehmu lagi, soalnya itu mengganggu tahu!"

Melihat tingkah Irina yang lucu, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menyahut perkataan Irina...

"Akting tsundere yang bagus, Irina". Naruto memberi jempol dengan tingkah Irina yang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat Irina malu, dengan wajah yang memerah serta suara yang gugup...

"Ja-jangan mengejekku!"

•••

Sore telah menjelang, Naruto kini sudah berada di depan asrama. Ia ingin segera mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

Saat Naruto sudah memasukkan kuncinya, instingnya berteriak menandaka ada bahanya yang berasal dari belakang.

Dan benar saja, dibelakang Naruto terlihat Akeno yang sudah menyiapkan pisaunya bersiap menebas vertikal Naruto.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto berhasil ngehnetikan tebasan itu dengan menangkap pergelangan tangan Akeno hingga pisau itu terjatuh.

Akeno kaget karena serangannya berhasil ditangkap dan tambah terkejut pula kerena Naruto memandangnya dengan wajah dingin.

Hal itu membuat Akeno ketakutan dan tanpa sadar ia mundur dua langkah. Naruto menyadari kalau Akeno ketakutan dengan tatapannya, pandangannya melunak. Iapun menatap datar Akeno...

"Maaf, karenaendadak aku tidak bisa menahannya" Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan Akeno yang terlihat shock.

Akeno menggenggam tangannya yang tadi ditahan oleh Naruto dengan gemetar. Naruto sadar kalau Akeno masih takut dengannya, lalu ia mengambil pisau Akeno dan berkata...

"Akeno, aku bukanlah musuhmu. Aku berjanji untuk tidak akan menyakitimu, jadi berhentilah membuang-buang waktumu"

Naruto mengatakan sebuah janji untuk menyakinkan Akeno kalau ia tidak akan berbuat buruk padanya." Awasi saja aku dan putuskan sendiri apa ucapan ku ini benar atau tidak"

Naruto mendekati Akeno, lalu memberikan pisau Akeno yang tadi sudah Naruto ambil. "Setelah itu kau masih punya kesempatan kalau kau mau menikamku setelahnya.

Ucapan akhir Naruto membuat Akeno tenang kembali. Akeno mengambil pisau yang diberikan naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto berbalik untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Namun dicegah dengan pertanyaan dari Akeno...

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu".

Naruto berbalik menghadap Akeno kembali untuk menjawab, "kalau bukan soal kelemahan ku, akan kujawab"

"Justru itulah yang mau kutanyakan"

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali"

Mendengar penolakan dari Naruto, Akeno menatap Naruto tajam, "suatu hari nanti, aku bersumpah akan membongkar kelemahanmu" Akeno telah bersumpah dan itu pasti akan dia lakukan.

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah sebaik mungkin, Akeno"

Mendengar nama depannya yang dipanggil, Akeno agak kesal "Ano ne, bisa tidak jangan seenaknya memanggil dengan nama depanku?!"

"Kalau ingin menjalin pertemanan, bukannya harus dimulai dari panggilan nama? Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama margamu"

Mendengar hal itu Akeno mulai melunak, "kalau begitu salam kenal, Namikaze-kun"

Akeno berbalik menuju tangga yang terhubung dengan lantai dua. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum tipis dan menjawab ucapan salam perkenalan dari Akeno...

"Ya ..., Salam kenal juga, Himejima".

•••

**Chapter 2 End**

**Halo-halo senpaiii.. bertemu lagi denganku Arslan. Kali ini aku mengupdate kilat(menurutku).**

**Banyak sekali yang PM mengenai alurnya yang sama persis dengan grisaia. Memang untuk bisa membuat alur yang sudah kutata dalam pikiranku, aku haruslah menyelesaikan konflik Naruto dengan para Heroine.**

**Penyelesaian masa lalu teman-teman harus Naruto lakukan. Belum lagi masalah masa lalu Naruto sendiri. Maka dari itu mungkin beberapa cahpter kedepan akan sama persis dengan alur grisaia.**

**Maaf senpai kalau memang cukup buruk, tapi aku menghargai kritikan kalian. Semua kritik atau flame? Telah ku baca dan tidak bisa membalas satu per satu.**

**Oke hanya segitu yang bisa aku sampaikan, semoga para senpai bisa terhibur dengan FIC ku ini.**

**Arslan Out~ Wohoo**

•**Bersatu kita teguh, Bersama kita party•**

**28-04-19**


End file.
